1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold electron emission display device comprising electron emission elements comprising a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a FED (field emission display) as a surface-light-emitting display comprising an array of cold electron emission sources without any necessity of heating the cathode. A principle of light-emission in the FED is similar to that of a CRT (cathode ray tube) except for the cathode structure of the cold electron emission source array. That is, the gate electrodes draw electrons from the separate cathodes to the vacuum space and then the electrons travel and impinge upon the fluorescent material disposed on the transparent anode, so that the fluorescent material emits light.
However, there is a problem of a low yield rate in the manufacture of FED, because the field emission source array requires complicated many processes for the manufacture in which each minute cold cathode projecting to the vacuum should be micro-machined.